Episode 25 (series 33)
|nextevent = Series 33, Episode 26 |guests =Rebecca Ryan as Gem Dean Di Botcher as Jan Jenning Alex Austin as Luke Reynolds Shelley Rees as Steph Wilburn Carol Starks as Amy Wakes Holly Freeman as Leah Wakes Ciaran McCourt as Stephen "Smiler" Miles Eddie Joe Robinson as Ben Leighton }}The 25th episode of series 33 is the 1117th episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Fiona Walton and written by Simon Norman. The events of the episode take place on 4 March 2019. Synopsis At his house, Iain packs all of his belongings into plastic bags for donation, and he leaves a glass of water and a notepad on his coffee table before leaving for work. Iain and Ruby are dispatched to treat a young girl who has been hit by a car. After she is taken into the ED, Ruby is visibly shaken. Afterwards, they bring in frequent flyer Luke, and Iain asks Robyn for an update on the girl they brought in earlier. Later that day, a woman named Steph asks them for help after her girlfriend Amy was injured by a glass bottle in a homophobic attack. When they return to the ED, Ruby is devastated when the young girl succumbs to her injuries. Meanwhile, Dylan discharges Luke but Iain and Ruby take him back in after sustaining another injury. Back on the road, Ruby breaks down at the wheel. Iain comforts her, assuring her that she handled the situation with bravery and compassion, and tells her that he is proud of her. In cubicles, Marty empathises with Amy's struggle to open up about her sexuality. Being the only available recourse, Iain and Ruby arrive at a nightclub after its ceiling collapsed. Inside, they find Stephen who is trapped under a concrete beam. His friend Ben tries to move the beam himself but only exacerbates his injuries. After they take Stephen to resus, Ruby reprimands Ben for his stupidity as Iain watches gleefully; she tells him that it's great seeing him back to his old self again. They both struggle to keep a straight face when Luke is re-admitted after taking magic mushrooms and begins to panic as he overhears Dylan's fascination with maggots. As they leave the ED, they find the grieving parents of the deceased girl, and Ruby goes to speak to them. After their shift, Ruby suggests going to The Hope & Anchor, but Iain rejects the offer, claiming that he has 'life admin' he needs to sort out. Once Ruby leaves, Iain turns the lights out at the ambulance station. He goes back to the ED and finds Gem and Rash preparing to go to the pub. He asks Gem if he could borrow her spare key to his house, claiming that he has misplaced his. When he declines her offer of going drinking with her and Rash, he gives her some money and sees her off, telling her that he loves her. Iain returns home and, looking very forlorn, tries to write a letter to Gem but soon abandons the idea. He leaves his living room and soon returns with three bottles of pills. After much contemplation, Iain opens one of them. Category:Iain's PTSD storyline